


Take your scars with you

by Sylindara



Series: basketballpoetsociety Team Battle 2014 [15]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamsharing, Gen, liberties taken with Limbo and how dreamsharing works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylindara/pseuds/Sylindara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seirin has their own reasons for taking on Akashi Corp’s challenge to go down into Limbo and survive. Too bad they don’t all have the same reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take your scars with you

Kagami comes recommended with high praise from Alex Garcia who, according to Riko's dad, was one of the pioneers in the dreamsharing business before she retired. A student of someone like that is bound to be amazing. Or so Riko hopes.

They need strong people; people who can endure the rigorous conditions of a dream controlled by no one, of the wildness that is Limbo.

As far as she is aware, there are five other groups taking up the challenge to go down into Limbo and survive. Riko doesn't know why the Akashi Corporation is sponsoring something so dangerous – it's not like a family member is in Limbo or anything, Akashi Seijuurou is even in one of those groups taking up the challenge – but it's a good chance for Seirin. Kiyoshi is waiting for them after all.

She is upfront with Seirin's goals when she faces the bunch of new recruits. Three of them are newbies and won't be much use except as assistants for the rest while Hyuuga, Izuki, and Mitobe go down there. The other two though; one of them is Kagami Taiga, who she's already mentally adding to the group. He'll work well with the others – she needs him to. The last one is a slip of a man who says he used to work with Teikou.

Riko knows as much about Teikou as everyone else. That they were the best in the business. That they could get into anyone's head and get anything they want out of it. If it weren't for the legitimacy afforded them by the Akashi Corporation, they'd be long convicted of a myriad of crimes by now. Most importantly, Riko knows that something happened during their last mission that caused them to part and join other groups – not coincidently, all these other groups are the ones going into Limbo.

It's as plain as the nose on her face that Kuroko has his own reasons for going into Limbo. Riko doesn't know why he chose their group instead of one of the others, if he really wants to stay away from the other ex-Teikou people that much. She doesn't care. As long as he's willing to help out with Seirin's objective, she's willing to help him too.

She just wishes she'd thought to ask about Kagami's reasons. Riko should have known something's up that he'd join them as well. But it's too late now. They're on a schedule they can't deviate from. She can only hope the beautiful killer in Kagami's dreams doesn't follow them into the deep.


End file.
